Shards and Shadows
by D the Stampede
Summary: Yep, it's another attempt at my Neverwinter Nights 2 Novelization featuring my half-drow eldritch knight character Darius. Chapter Two-On the Way to Fort Locke. Dead story!
1. Prologue-The Harvest Fair

D the Stampede presents

Shards and Shadows-a Neverwinter Nights 2 Novelization

Prologue-The Harvest fair

One

"So many years ago today," Daeghun said, staring into the fireplace. Then, noticing he wasn't alone in the living room, he turned to face Darius and said, "Ah, my foster son is up and dressed, I see."

"That I am," Darius replied, "Even I can't sleep through West Harbor setting up for the Harvest Fair, after all. The village council have you running the archery competition again?"

"Indeed I am," the taciturn wood elf replied, his frown deepening slightly, "the human need to celebrate remembrance baffles me, but at least something productive may come of it. I need you to trade my furs to Galen for the duskwood bow I ordered from him last season." And with that the conversation was over apparently, because Daeghun walked out the door. Growling in annoyance, Darius followed.

Two

"There you are, Darius," Amie exclaimed as he approached her and Bevil, "The fair's already started."

"It's the biggest fair in years," Bevil added, "Everyone from the outlying farms is here and there's even a few folk from outside the mere. That means a big audience."

"A big audience, all to watch us win. This year's our last chance, what with you leaving tomorrow," Amie said.

"What's the competition look like?" Darius asked.

"Well, the Mossfelds are once again the favorites to win the Harvest Brawl, but Amie is sure to win the Tourney of Talent for us," Bevil said.

"With those new spells Tarmas was teaching us and the ones we dug up on our own, I should have enough to impress the crowd. Anyway, I hear that Wyl Mossfeld is doing the same act again this year so that should help my chances," Amie said.

"Oh gods, not the pixie impressions again," Bevil groaned.

"Right, let's get signed up for the Harvest Cup with Georg, then," Darius said.

Three

Georg, who was a big man with a shaved head, was deep in a hushed conversation with Orlen, one of the bigger local farmers, "The blight, it's spreading, Orlen?"

"It's no blight, Georg. There's no mold, no rot. It's like the corps don't want to grow. Like they haven't the guts to face the sun," Orlen replied.

"What do the druids say?" Georg asked.

"That's just the rub, Georg. There's been no sign of the druids, not head nor heel. Used to be they'd warn me of troubles long before I noticed the signs myself, but this time, rotten silence," Orlen said, "You think we should say something, everyone's gathered for the fair, even from the outlying farms."

"No, they ought to be free from cares, at least for a day. We'll go round tomorrow, talk to the households one by one," Georg said.

"Right you are, Georg. tomorrow, then," Orlen said, ending the conversation and walking away.

Georg, noticing Darius and friends, turned to them and said, "A-ha! Been wondering when I'd see the three of you! Last year for you to compete, right?"

"Only for me, Georg," Darius replied as he wrote his name in the Harvest Cup registry.

"Better make it count, then. Another victory speech from that muttonhead of a Mossfeld and I think there'll be a riot," Georg said as Bevil and Amie wrote their names down.

"Don't want that," Darius agreed with a grin, "So I guess we better get started."

"If you have any troubles, you know where to find me," Georg replied, "And good luck in the Brawl!"

Four

"So where to first, Darius?" Amie asked as they walked away from Georg.

"Well, first off, I have to trade these furs to Galen. Something about him having a new bow for Daeghun," Darius said, "Then you can go ahead and win the Tourney of Talent for us." Then, as they reach Galen's tent, Darius found his way blocked by Galen's guards. So, looking them over and realizing that they were new, Darius asked, "What seems to be the problem, gentlemen?"

"A piece of half-drow trash is trying to enter our boss' tent," One replied while they both put their hands to their sword hilts menacingly.

"Galen!" Darius shouted, "Your guards are preventing us from doing business!"

Exiting the tent hastily, Galen exclaimed, "Yarek, Kalas, what are you two doing, interfering with a customer?"

"But, he is the bastard son of a dark-elf!" the one Galen called Yarek exclaimed.

"That may be, but his foster father is one of the best rangers there is. Always provides me with fine furs that sell well back in Neverwinter. So let Darius by." Galen said. The guards stood aside, grumbling the whole time.

Once inside the tent, Darius set down the load of furs on the table in the middle of the tent for Galen's appraisal. After his examination of them, Galen said, "Fine furs as always. You have no idea of the demand in Neverwinter, er, relatively speaking, of course. I can offer a hundred and fifty-eight gold."

"Alright," Darius agreed, "But what of the duskwood bow Daeghun ordered?"

"No worries, I have it. It's a little on the pricey side since I had to smuggle it across the Luskan border, though," Galen said.

"You bought the bow in Luskan?" Darius asked in surprise.

"No, no, no. In a small town called Ember. Good folk and fine bowyers too. They just had the misfortune of being on the wrong side of the lines when the maps were drawn," Galen explained, "Anyway, the bow is a Hundred and fifty gold."

"Here," Darius said, handing most of the gold back to Galen and receiving the bow in return.

Five

"Quick, quick, dear, this way!" Retta Starling, Bevil's mother was waving Amie over to the Tourney of Talent ring when Darius exited Galen's tent, "We've been waiting for you."

"Waiting for me?" Amie asked nervously.

"Of course, puppetry and juggling are all well and good, but everyone wants to see magic and so do I!" Retta exclaimed.

"Right, I can do this. After all, it's just the kids watching," Amie said.

"Don't worry," Darius told her, "Everyone else will gather once you've started."

"Serves me right for wanting a big audience," Amie whined. However, once she entered the ring, her nerves seemed to calm and one summoned wolf, magically enlarged Bevil and acid eaten barrel later, Retta was declaring her the winner of the Tourney of Talent and handing her some spell scrolls courtesy of Tarmas

Six

"Right then, one event won, three to go," Darius stated as he started towards where Daeghun was running the Archery Competition only to be intercepted by Orlen.

"Darius, you and Amie have the making of a fine pair of mages by my reckoning, though I know you didn't ask me," he said.

"What do you need, Orlen?" Darius asked.

"Well, I need you to examine a pig, actually," Orlen asked, sounding sheepish about asking.

"A pig?" Darius asked, motioning for further explanation.

"Aye, that great brute of Lewy Jons'. Lewy calls him his prize pig, but I know pigs. And I say I've never seen that pig before today. So he must be enchanted in some way," Orlen explained.

"Give my magical opinion? I'd be glad to," Amie spoke up before Darius could, "It's probably a transmutation or maybe a potion."

"My thanks, young lady. Lewy's pig is the big one on the end," Orlen said.

"You mean the one Lewy is standing next to," Darius said flatly as he headed over that way.

"Well, Orlen's right. This pig's been enchanted. It's a faint aura, so it's probably a potion," Amie said as she and Darius examined the hog.

"Any ideas, Amie?" Darius asked.

"Well, Retta did give me a scroll of lesser dispel. All one of us would need to do is read the words," Amie said.

"Wait a minute! Shouldn't we say something to Lewy? He's a foul old wetch, but he deserves a chance to withdraw his pig before he's shamed in front of everybody," Bevil said.

"Good point, Bevil. Let's talk to Lewy." Darius said before walking over to the man himself and asking, "So, who sold you the enlargement potion?"

"You trying to claim I've cheated, you half drow bastard," Lewy replied, "Well, I say you've been sent to slander me and my hog by that mutton-headed Orlen. Spends all year crowing about how he's going to win the Heftiest Hog Contest and now he sends you to bother me now that I'm set to beat him. Course, I could be persuaded to give you a little something if you go back to him and tell him nothing going on with my pig."

"No deal. Withdraw from the contest or we dispel the enchantment," Darius said.

"You're bluffing. You and the orphan wench are mere apprentices and Tarmas wouldn't bother with farmers and their pigs," Lewy said.

"Amie, do it," upon Darius' order Amie pulled the lesser dispel scroll out of her dress pocket and a few mumbled words later, Lewy's hog was a piglet.

"Damn you to the hells," Lewy swore at Darius, throwing a punch at him in the process. Darius ducked it and threw Lewy to the ground.

"And that's the last time someone cheats at the heftiest hog contest," Orlen said as Darius, Bevil and Amie walked back over to him, "Hate to see old Lewy shamed like that, though."

"He brought it on himself," Darius said with a shrug.

"Anyway, thanks are all well and good, but I have a little something else for you, Darius," Orlen, "Here, it's my pork jerky. tough, dried meat, but it tastes like the heavens. Good food for long trips like the one you're planning.

"Uh, thanks, Orlen," Darius said.

"No trouble at all."

Seven

And so, Darius and company finally made their way over to Daeghun, "Ah, so you're competing for the Harvest Cup, I see. I know this is your last year, but the rules apply to all, even foster sons."

"I brought you your duskwood bow," Darius said, handing said bow over to Daeghun.

"A fine bow, a fine one," Daeghun said as he examined it, "Made by one who loves his craft. You may keep the rest of the gold. But you are also here for the Archery Competition, are you not?"

"I am," Darius said shortly. A well crafted bow was what was needed to get some emotion out of the emotionally stunted wood elf he called his foster father? Now that was baffling.

"You'll need to take up a crossbow from the barrel here and shoot at the practice target. You must hit it once before you can compete in the actual competition." Daeghun explained. Then after Darius hit the target with his first bolt, Daeghun explained the competition itself, "Your targets are old bottles set atop the crates yonder. You get ten shots for ten targets. Five is the best score so far, but if you remember the lessons that have been taught to you, you should be able to best that." Darius just silently took his position and fired at the first bottle, hitting it cleanly and shattering it to pieces. He followed up nine more times, hitting eight of the remaining bottles and missing the one that had been stuck between two crates. Afterwards, Daeghun congratulated him, sort of, "Very good, I think your score will stand this year, but I shall remain, awaiting those that wish to shoot for "Fun.""

Eight

"There are my apprentices, both of you," Tarmas stated as Darius and company approached, "And how are you enjoying the fair? Wild children set loose to find trinkets, grown men braining one another with clubs. Do you know their actually giving out prizes for the fattest pig. As if the creatures needed encouragement."

"Good to see you too, master Tarmas." Darius said with a smile, just to irritate the dour wizard.

"I suppose you're here for the aptly named Knave's Challenge. I don't believe I've taught you how to pick pockets and break locks, however, so you'll need to find someone who can," Tarmas explained.

"Lock breakers. Pocket Pickers. I don't know anyone like that, do you?" Bevil asked.

"Kipp," Darius and Amie said as one.

"Kipp?" Bevil asked, confused.

"That brat's the best little thief in West Harbor," Darius explained, "However, he's stupid enough to steal from master Tarmas."

"Look, there he is, just behind the tent," Amie pointed out.

"Hey you're that old wizard's prentices," Kipp said as he looked for a way to escape, "Don't go putting no hexes on me, I haven't even stolen from him lately."

"Relax, you little thief, we're asking for your help," Darius said.

"What, you mean compete for the cup?" Kipp asked.

"As our thief for the Knave's Challenge," Darius said.

"Okay. And sorry for beaning the big guy with acorns all the time," Kipp agreed.

"That was you? Everyday during drills I've been getting hit in the head by acorns! Georg had me thinking it was pixies!" Bevil exclaimed.

"Focus on winning the Harvest Cup for now, Bevil," Darius said.

"Isn't that the boy who stole my basilisk eyelash? And not once, but four times!" Tarmas exclaimed upon their return.

"That's right, my frog needed eyelashes. Then, I got him a sweetheart and she needed 'em too," Kipp replied, showing a distinct lack of intelligence in Darius' eyes.

"Sorry, master Tarmas, he's just joined our team," Darius said.

"Fine, but I will be dealing with the young artiste and his frogs later," Tarmas said, "Now I suppose you'll want to hear the rhyme."

"If it's part of the knave's challenge, go ahead and say the rhyme," Darius replied.

"Alright, but it's dreadful. Don't say I didn't warn you," Tarmas said, "I've hidden three feathers, scattered them wide, placed white in a box and locked it inside, blue followed termite tracks down where they ran, green in the pocket of same colored man."

"So we're to find three feathers," Darius stated.

"That's right, white, blue and green," Tarmas confirmed.

"Well, Kipp, get to it," Darius said.

"Huh, what are you going to be doing?" Kipp asked.

"Competing in the Harvest Brawl," Darius said.

Nine

"Brother Merring, you are running the Harvest Brawl?" Amie asked in surprise.

"In truth, I volunteered," the priest of Lathander replied, "otherwise I'd be running back and forth from the church after every bout to mend cuts and set bones to right. Better that I'm here to do Lathander's work and be sure the fights are fought in all fairness."

"Right, we're ready to fight," Darius said.

"I just have to go over the rules first," Merring said, "First off, no projectiles or magic. Secondly, you may fight either bare handed or arm yourself with a training club from the barrel next to me. And lastly, no bets."

While Merring had been going over the rules, Darius had grabbed training clubs for Bevil, Amie and himself and given his club a few test swings, "Alright, still ready.

"Very well, your first opponents will be the Lannon twins and their older sister. And may Lathander be with you!" Merring exclaimed. The fight with the Lannons was over quickly. "That was well fought, all of you, but I'm afraid the gods haven't blessed you with much competition this year. Only the Mossfeld brothers remain."

"We're ready to fight them," Darius said.

"Then, go speak to them and I'll let you all into the ring," Merring said.

"Well, if it isn't the wizard's pet freak," Wyl sneered upon their approach, "What are you going to do, shake your wand at us."

"Stow it, mossfeld. you're not smart enough to be funny," Amie said.

"Who asked you, you ratty little orphan. Always tagging along behind the freak like a bloodfly singing his reeking praises. It's a shame the demons that burned up your parents didn't get you," Wyl shot back, going way too far in Darius' opinion.

And evidently, in Bevil's too, considering Darius found himself attempting to restrain him. "Hey," Bevil shouted, struggling against Darius' grip, "What did Amie ever do to you!"

"Nothing. She's just useless, is all. A good stiff wind would knock her over," Wyl replied.

"Only if it came from your backside," Darius retorted, actually causing Webb Mossfeld to giggle.

"You shut your mouth Webb," Wyl snapped at his brother, "And as for you freak, quit stalling."

"Ready when you are Wyl," Darius said.

"I have an even better idea, let's place a bet on the fight," Wyl replied

"Like I could trust you to pay up," Darius said.

"Come on, brothers, we'll fight these cowards anyway," Wyl said as they all headed for the ring.

Ten

"Better watch out, bloodfly!" Wyl shouted as he charged directly at Amie. And promptly received an angry Bevil's club to the face. Amie meanwhile, ran past them at Webb while Darius fought defensively against the big, strong and silent Ward. To Darius' surprise, Bevil seemed to beat Wyl easily despite his anger at the man's earlier comment since an angry Bevil was usually a sloppy fighter. But while Darius was pondering this, Ward's club slipped through his guard and clipped him on the temple, knocking him out.

Eleven

When Darius awoke to Brother Merring healing his head wound, he found that Amie and Bevil had won the Brawl while Kipp had found the three feathers for the Knave's Challenge. So, after recovering a little longer, Darius led his friends back to where Tarmas was waiting, "You're back. Does that mean the little thief found the feathers?"

"It does indeed…" Darius began to say, but Kipp interrupted.

"You didn't hide them very well," Kipp said.

"And you really don't have any survival instincts, do you?" Darius asked Kipp.

"Hm-hm! Anyway you've won the Knave's Challenge as well as the Harvest Cup itself. Best go tell Georg. You know the fellow. Large, cheery, talks quite a bit," Tarmas said.

Twelve

"Well played!" Georg exclaimed, "You've won the cup! And all four events! Nobody has done that since Cormick's team! You all win the special prize of Harvest Cloaks as well as the Harvest Cup. They'll be yours at the end of the day. Anyway, I'm off to the stage to prepare for our speeches. You should have enough time for a celebratory mug of harvest mead, eh!"

"Good idea, Georg," Darius agreed.

Thirteen

And so Darius and friends approached Lazlo Buckman, who was a member of West Harbor's Militia as well as the brewer of West Harbor's harvest mead. He was also doing an excellent job of ignoring a drunken Pitney Lannon's attempts to request more mead. "Ho, Lazlo, three mugs of harvest mead, please," Darius called out.

"Huh? Oh no, not you," Lazlo said, "Got the fern girl with you, too."

"Um, maybe we should just go up to the stage," Amie said.

"Aye, I remember last year even if you don't, young lady," Lazlo continued, "The dancing on the rooftop and that song."

"You two told me you made that up," Amie said to Bevil and Darius.

"Eh… So we did," Darius said, "Well, let's go."

Fourteen

Upon reaching the stage and realizing that Georg was giving the same speech he had for years, Darius allowed his mind to wander ahead to the next day and beyond when he would leave West Harbor and find himself adventure. Little did he know, adventure would find him that night right in West Harbor.


	2. Chapter 1-Attack, Ruins and Farewells

D the Stampede presents

Shards and Shadows

Chapter One-Attack, Ruins and Farewells

One

Late into that night, Darius was awoken by Bevil bursting into his bedroom, shouting, "The village is under attack! West Harbor is under attack! You're safe! Grab a weapon; we need to help defend the village!"

"Bevil, what in the hells is going on?" Darius asked, and then winced at the stupidity of his own question.

"I don't know! They came pouring in from the swamp and started tearing the village apart!" Bevil exclaimed.

"You'd better hurry in getting ready, Darius," Amie said from outside the door, "I saw some of them following us on the way here."

"Right," Darius replied having finished dressing and grabbing his sword and spell book and then following Bevil's lead downstairs.

Two

Just as they reached the bottom of the stairs, the front door was broken down and in burst a trio of; "Duergar? What the hell could grey dwarves want in West Harbor?" Darius exclaimed in surprise before unleashing a magic missile spell on the lead dwarf.

"What's it matter? They're destroying our home!" Bevil shouted back he finished off the stunned dwarf with a slash across his throat. Meanwhile, Darius engaged the second dwarf sword to club while Amie summoned a wolf to attack the third.

"It matters because West Harbor is a farming village with nothing worth stealing, Bevil," Darius replied as he continued his fight with his dwarf, "If this was a raid on one farm by the lizards, that would be different."

"Darius raises a good point, Bevil," Amie as she killed the third dwarf with her crossbow. This freed her wolf to attack Darius' opponent, who quickly fell afterwards.

"Right, it's time to go join the real battle. Amie, conserve spells by using your crossbow. You two made it sound like there are a lot of them out there," Darius said.

Three

Once Outside, the trio were greeted by Brother Merring, "Ah, Darius, Bevil, Amie, it is good to see you safe as I saw those creatures enter Daeghun's house. Georg is fighting more duergar at the bridge into town. You must accept this blessing of Lathander and go to his aid." That said, Brother Merring cast a bless spell upon them and they rushed towards the bridge, Darius casting shield and ghostly visage spells on the way. With the trio's help Georg and the two Harbormen for at the bridge quickly defeated their assailants.

"It's good to see you alive, Darius," Georg said, "There's been no sign of your father and I feared you'd been killed as well. Anyway, I need you to rally the Militia."

"Alright, where are they?" Darius asked, feeling a little put out. As a wizard's apprentice, militia matters weren't in his job description.

"The militia is likely disorganized and scattered about town. Find around a half dozen men and meet me at the Starling wheat field. That's the best we can hope for," Georg stated before running across the bridge into town.

"Ward?" Darius heard Bevil say behind him.

Turning around, Darius saw that it was a bloody and badly wounded Ward Mossfeld that Bevil had found laying in the grass, "Ward Mossfeld, can barely see you through the blood."

"Come to gloat you half-drow bastard?" Ward replied.

"Gloat about our hometown being razed? Ward, you're an idiot. But since you're also militia, I'll go find Bother Merring and see if he can help you," Darius said before rushing back towards where said priest was treating the wounded.

"How goes the battle?" Brother Merring asked.

"Georg has me rallying the militia to the Starling farm. Also, I've found a badly wounded militiaman in need of aid," Darius explained.

"I see. Take this," Brother Merring.

"Moss?" Darius asked.

"It is indeed swamp moss mixed with some herbs. It should stop the bleeding and numb the pain long enough for them to get back into the fighting," Brother Merring explained.

"You're back," Ward asked as Darius returned.

"Told you I would be," Darius said, pulling out the jar of moss and using some on Ward's wounds.

"Thanks, Darius, you didn't have to help me with our history," Ward said before charging off towards the battle shouting, "Gonna kill me some grey runts."

Next, crossing the bridge themselves, the trio found Lazlo Buckman in a three on one fight with duergar warriors, but were ambushed themselves by a pair of duergar wizards as they ran to his aid. Once these enemies were defeated, Darius informed Lazlo of the plan to rally at the wheat field. Then he noticed Ian Harmon cowering by a nearby house. So, he walked there and asked, "You're a member of the militia so why are you hiding here?"

"What? You came to drag me out there to die? Not on your life," Ian said.

"How about yours, coward?" Darius asked, brandishing his sword.

"Ha, big words, but you wouldn't," Ian sneered. To which, Darius struck him with the flat of his blade. "Ow, what did you do that for?"

"It will be the sharp part, next," Darius said, "There are others waiting to meet up at the wheat field."

"Alright, alright, I'm going. I'll see you there if I'm not dead when you arrive." Ian said, running towards the field.

As Darius and his friends turned towards the center of town, they were stopped by a wizard duel happening between Tarmas and a mysterious green-skinned mage. "Master, hold on, we can help!" Amie exclaimed, preparing to rush into the duel.

"Amie! No!" Darius shouted as he attempted to grab her and stop her from joining the duel, but he was too slow. She launched a magic missile spell that splashed harmlessly against the green mage's already prepared shield spell.

"So, the whelp seeks to test herself," the green mage rasped with a sneer, "How pathetic." And that said, he cast a flame arrow spell that struck the unprepared Amie, burning her alive.

"No!" Bevil shouted the denial, charging at the mage himself.

"It is not here, I'm through wasting time," the mage rasped while summoning three giant spiders between him and Bevil. Darius rushed forward and set one of the spiders ablaze with a combust spell while Bevil slew one with his sword and Tarmas beat the third repeatedly with his staff.

"The foolish girl, I could have told her she needed to stay out of it," Tarmas said.

"Master, who or what was that mage?" Darius asked.

"I don't know, but clearly he was skilled in the art and the leader of this attack as well," Tarmas replied, "We must hurry to the Starling wheat field."

"We'll join you there, master," Darius replied, "We have to find more of the militia."

"Amie, no," Bevil was repeating quietly while holding her body in his lap.

"Bevil, get up," Darius said, placing a hand on Bevil's shoulder.

"No! We have to get help for Amie!" Bevil exclaimed.

"Bevil, who are we going to get?" Darius asked soothingly, "Brother Merring is the only Cleric in town and he can't perform resurrection spells. We can't help Amie; we can only save those who live still."

"Alright," Bevil, wiping tears from his eyes, setting Amie's body down gently and standing, "Let's go."

A groan from nearby led them to Wyl Mossfeld, who like his brother before him was wounded, "Darius," he groaned, "you wouldn't have seen Ward anywhere, have you?"

"Yes, he was wounded by the village's attackers, but thanks to Brother Merring, I was able to heal him enough to get back to the fighting," Darius replied, pulling out the swamp moss.

"My thanks, Darius, I know we give you a rough time of it," Wyl said as Darius applied the moss to his wounds, "Thanks again, I'm feeling better already."

Darius then found Pitney Lannon, who had received a gut wound and helped him the same as Ward and Wyl, "My thanks, Darius." Pitney said, running to the wheat field.

Next, Webb Mossfeld was still fighting, though his opponents weren't duergar. "Great, now there's bladelings involved."

"What are bladelings, Darius?" Bevil asked as they rushed to Webb's aid.

"An extraplaner people who are about as friendly as they look," Darius explained.

"Those things are covered in blades and spikes," Bevil deadpanned.

"Exactly," Darius said as they rushed to help Webb. Soon the bladelings were dead and they were rushing over to help the militia's only woman, whose name escaped Darius. Then, finally they were joining Georg and the Militia at the wheat field and just in time as a large wave of enemies swarmed in from the swamp as soon as they had. Darius unleashed a cloud of bewilderment spell in the middle of the group of attackers, temporarily stunning and blinding many of them and making them easy prey for the militia and Darius himself. A second wave of enemies arrived as the last of those attackers fell and this time, Darius rushed the middle of the enemy line and used a fireburst spell to burn several duergar. Next was a sleep spell. As the battle dragged on, however, Darius was running short on both memorized spells and stamina. Then it happened. Several duergar made it past the defenders and broke into the Starling home.

"Cyric's blood!" Georg exclaimed upon seeing that, "They're entering the Starling house. But if we don't stop the next wave…"

"Darius, we have to stop them," Bevil said.

"I'm with you, Bevil," Darius replied.

"I knew I could count on you. I hope my brother and sister know to hide," Bevil said.

"We could use your sword here, but I understand," Georg said.

Four

Once in the Starling home, they found Bevil's mother Retta in the entry hall with the hounds awake and surrounding her. Two duergar were dead at her feet, their throats ripped out by the dogs. "Bevil, Darius, thank goodness you're here," Retta said upon seeing them.

"Where are the children?" Darius asked.

"When we heard fighting I told them to lock themselves in their room. But now, those creatures are in the living room between us and them." She explained.

"Well, Bevil, sounds like we need to greet your guests," Darius said, "In fact, I think a little more company is in order."

"You're right. Locke, Muttonchop, Nasher, come on. We've got hunting to do," Bevil commanded the dogs as he opened the living room door. They rushed past him to attack the duergar with Darius and Bevil right behind them. In short order the intruders were dead.

And when Darius and Bevil checked on the younger Starlings, Bevil's brother was more excited then scared, "Darius, can we see the bodies?"

"How about no," Darius was quick to reply.

"Why? You and the dogs killed them."

"Just listen to Darius," Bevil said.

"We would have waited forever to be rescued by you, you big ox."

"Why, you ungrateful little goblin…" Bevil started to say.

"It's not too late to say the duergar got them," Darius said, massaging his temples.

"What? No! Mother!" the kid exclaimed.

"Okay, that was a joke. And it's over," Bevil said.

"Yes, a joke. Now lock your door and yell if you hear anything. We have to get back outside," Darius said.

"I'm sorry," the kid said as he shut and locked the door behind them.

Five

As they rushed back out to the fight they saw Ian Harmon fell to the sword of a bladeling. Darius then noticed the master Tarmas was fighting with a crossbow instead of spells and Brother Merring must have helped the wounded to the best of his abilities since he had joined the battle with a crossbow of his own. He then learned not to think too much during a battle when a bladeling nearly split his skull with its sword. Being out of spells himself and with his protective enchantments long spent he ducked and weaved in and out of the fighting carefully. And then, Georg was saying, "Good thing that's over, we would not have held them much longer." This was when more bladelings and duergar appeared. Darius was glaring at Georg for saying something so stupid when the enemy at the opposing side's front received an arrow through the skull. "Daeghun!" Georg exclaimed.

"Much blood has been spilled. Let us make the enemy pay in kind," Daeghun stated. And then the fighting started again.

Six

"Glad that's over," Georg said, "How many did we lose?"

"Ian, Pierson, Vera," Darius heard one of the village women cry. He wondered how Pierson died when he hadn't been fighting.

"What were those things, anyhow?" Georg asked, "Never seen anything like them."

"They are known as bladelings," Brother Merring replied, "They are rarely seen in our realm. They dwell in a place beyond."

"Well, what in the nine hells are they doing here?" Georg demanded to know.

"Lathander doesn't illuminate all mysteries for me. We must rely on our own wit and resources," Brother Merring replied.

"One of those dwarves said they were searching for something. Anyone have any idea what it is?" Georg asked.

"Boy, come here," Daeghun said suddenly, taking Darius' attention away from that conversation, "It seems you survived the attack unharmed. Many were not so lucky and other lost their lives. I heard you lost a close friend to this attack. She was a talented young mage or so I've heard."

"That's all you have to say!" Darius exclaimed.

"Do not burden your resolve with loss. There is more that must be done. Tonight," Daeghun said, "Those… Bladelings were here to find something and I fear I know what."

"What is it?" Darius asked.

"There is an item, a silver shard," Daeghun said, "I fear it may have drawn these creatures down on us."

"Where is this shard?" Darius asked.

"I placed it in old ruins in the mere. Once you reach the farthest chamber of them look for a strongbox. Inside is the shard," Daeghun stated.

"Is there anything else?" Darius asked.

"Yes, you should not go alone," Daeghun said before calling out to Bevil, "Bevil, I need you to accompany my foster son to the ruins."

"But Georg said the ruins have been overrun by lizardfolk," Bevil said.

"Which is why you must go. Together, two can succeed where one might fail," Daeghun said before turning and walking away.

"No offence meant, but your father makes the hairs on my neck stand up," Bevil said, "Still this sounds important, so we should probably hurry."

"I'll need a moment to memorize spells, Bevil," Darius replied.

"Oh, right. Well, once you're ready, our best way into the swamp is the road by the river," Bevil said, "I hope these ruins aren't too deep in the swamp, we could be looking for them all night."

Seven

The ruins were thankfully not the far into the swamp, though Darius and Bevil did see battle to reach them. Not only from lizardfolk as expected, but swamp beetles as well. Darius did wonder about the behavior of the usually non-violent beetles, but shrugged it off as unimportant compared to retrieving the shard. Upon reaching the ruins, Darius had a curious feeling of being watched, but seen nothing when he looked around. Noticing Darius do this, Bevil asked, "What is it, Darius?"

"Probably just my nerves acting up, Bevil. Don't worry about it," Darius said, "You ready?"

"Would you turn around if I said no?" Bevil asked in reply.

"No," Darius said, "I want to know what this is about." And so, they entered the ruins.

Eight

After several more skirmishes with lizardfolk, Darius and Bevil reached the back of the ruins only to find that the lizardfolk had converted that chamber into their temple. In fact, the tribe's shaman was conducting a ceremony, "The other lizardfolk tribes attack us, they wage war. And before we fight them for our ancestral hatching grounds, we ask for your blessings, oh stone god."

And then, Bevil drew attention to Darius and himself, "There certainly are an awful lot of them. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"Warmbloods, here?" the shaman snarled, "your very presence offends the stone god!"

"We were just leaving," Darius said.

"There is no leaving warmblood, you will make a suitable tribute to our god," the shaman said, "Kill them!"

"Right then, let's all try to kill each other," Darius said, "Bevil, get the shaman!" That said Darius started casting a fireburst spell as the lizardfolk surrounded him and closed in. Meanwhile, Bevil rushed the shaman, dodging a melf's acid arrow spell as he did so. Then, as he planted his sword in the shaman's skull, Darius' fireburst burned most of the other lizardfolk to death. However, one, while badly burned, lived to jump on Darius' back, knocking him down and clawing away. Darius screamed and tried to buck him off with no luck. Bevil, seeing his remaining friend in distress, rushed over to kill the lizardfolk.

"Darius!" Bevil shouted, shaking the half-drow.

"Ow! Damn it, Bevil, quit that." Darius replied weakly. Bevil did immediately. Darius continued, "Now, in my pack, you'll find potions of cure light wounds. Give me… two of them, I think." Bevil quickly found Darius' pack and pulled the curative potions out before he handed them over. Darius popped the cork out of one of the vials and downed the blue concoction. "Ugh, wish they made these taste better," he complained. He then drank the second one. Then slowly standing up, he asked Bevil, "Tell the truth, this wizard's robe is ruined, isn't it?"

"Looks like it. But why worry about your robe when you nearly died?" Bevil asked in return.

"Gift from master Tarmas," Darius said with a shrug.

"Oh," Bevil replied.

"Right then, let's find out what this has been all about, shall we? I think I see the strongbox over in the far corner of the room," Darius said, walking that way. Then, after he had opened the strongbox, "Huh, is the really the source of the night's troubles?"

"That's it?" Bevil exclaimed as he examined the chunk of silver in the palm of Darius' hand, "Daeghun can do his own blasted quests from now. If you done exploring, let's get out of here."

"Let's go," Darius agreed.

Nine

"You have returned and you brought the shard," Daeghun greeted.

"That's all you can say? We could have died out there! Darius nearly did!" Bevil exclaimed.

"I knew you could complete the task and you have," Daeghun stated.

"Yeah, well, you weren't out there getting attacked by lizardfolk," Bevil said.

"No, Bevil, I was here attending to the wounded. Now go find Merring and do the same," Daeghun said.

"I don't see how you put up with him, Darius," Bevil said as he walked away.

"That was no way to treat Bevil, foster father," Darius fairly snarled.

"His complaining tires me and he will be of no use to you where you're going," Daeghun said.

"Where I'm going? No, wait, let's start with you telling me about the shard," Darius said.

"That shard is one of a pair, both of which were found after the battle that destroyed West Harbor long ago. When I found them, I took them to Neverwinter, where my half-brother Duncan and I had a mage examine them. He found nothing but faint traces of magic, a residue of the battle most likely," Daeghun stated.

"It has power now, I can feel it," Darius replied.

"Strange, perhaps the attack awakened it. If so, a second look may have a different result, but such divinations are beyond anyone in West Harbor, including Tarmas," Daeghun said, "As such, I need you to head to Neverwinter, retrieve the other shard from Duncan and take them to a mage you both can trust."

Darius opened his mouth to protest, shut it and then finally said, "Fine. I'll go get ready to go." That said, he head to the house he shared with Daeghun to grab his travel pack, grumbling under his breath, "Damn elf knows I was going to head toward Waterdeep."

Ten

Bevil met Darius as he was leaving Daeghun's house, saying, "So, Daeghun's sent you to Neverwinter. As if everything that's happened tonight hasn't been adventure enough."

"You could come with, Bevil," Darius said.

"It's not that I'm not tempted, but after tonight the village needs every member of the militia. I can't turn my back on that." Bevil said.

"Well, farewell then," Darius said, "Any help you can offer is welcome, though.

"Well, I do have a healer's kit here, though I do hope you won't need it. Oh, and take your pick for our loot from the ruins, you definitely earned it with how badly that lizardfolk hurt you and all." Bevil replied, rummaging through his pack.

"Bevil, that's mostly weapons," Darius said, "I was grabbing them for the militia. I guess I can take the gold pieces and gems we found. I've heard that the trip to Neverwinter can be expensive." With that decided they shook hands after Bevil gave Darius his part of the loot.

After Bevil had left, Daeghun walked up, "I see you have said farewell to Bevil."

"That's right," Darius said, "And I have several other farewells to say so let's talk about my travel plans."

"I have told everyone that you head directly for Neverwinter by way of the high road," Daeghun said, "Instead, once you have left the mere you will travel to the small port town of Highcliff and board a ship to Neverwinter. Your trip will be faster by water and it is my hope that my deception will mean you will be in Neverwinter before our foes know where you have gone."

"How do you know there will be a ship available," Darius asked.

"I have sent a message ahead of you by bird to one captain Flinn of the Double Eagle. He is an old friend and will grant you passage to Neverwinter." Daeghun explained.

It was master Tarmas that Darius spoke to next. Or rather, Tarmas spoke first, "You're leaving at a very inconvenient time, Darius. You've proven to be the apprentice with a lick of sense and now you're off to the gods know where."

"I'm sorry about Amie. I tried to stop her. And you've known I was leaving for a while now," Darius replied, "Be it tomorrow for Waterdeep or tonight for Neverwinter, its happening."

"Just remember the lesson Amie taught you. A needless sacrifice like hers just helps your enemy. The fool girl," Tarmas said with pain in his voice, "And blast it all, I can't send my remaining apprentice into the wider world so unprepared. Take these spell scrolls."

"These are…" Darius said.

"Yes, yes. They are scrolls for the fireball and lightning bolt. You are after all an Evoker. So study them and scribe them into your spell book," Tarmas said.

"Yes, master Tarmas," Darius said.

"And you can stop calling me master now. Though, I do some final words of advice. Get yourself some new robes since a wizard looks ridiculous without them. And, although you like to think of yourself as skilled with the sword you insist on carrying around, you should hire an addled-brained young local as your bodyguard. Best piece of advice for a wizard there is." Tarmas said.

"Thanks, Tarmas," Darius said, "And farewell."

Next, Orlen the farmer walked up to Darius and placed and potion of cure moderate wounds in Darius' hand and said, "Remember that us Harbormen look out for each other, unlike those city folk. If I had more to give I would, but with the season we've had this year, that's it."

"I heard you and Georg talk about that. Why has this year been so bad?" Darius asked.

"That there is the three platinum question right there. I've heard it said West Harbor was settled because it was the only land in the swamp dry enough to support crops. And the soil is still rich as ever."

Brother Merring was next and told Darius that as a humble priest he only had prayers to offer, but that Darius would be in them.

Retta Starling was the next to speak, "Thank you for bringing Bevil back from the swamp safely. You should know that he's pretty shaken up by whatever happened out there as well as the death of your friend."

"I know Amie's death shook me up. And now, my foster father has me shipping out for Neverwinter before I can even bury her." Darius said, feeling another rush of anger towards Daeghun.

"Anyway, I can't help you on your journey in anyway since those dwarves looted my home, but I wonder if you'll listen to an old widow's request." Retta said.

"Alright," Darius replied.

"Oh, thank you," Retta said, "As you know, my eldest son Lorne left to fight for Neverwinter in the war against Luskan and he's never returned. So…"

"I'll let you know if I find out anything," Darius promised.

"Thank you, it's been so long," Retta said.

Darius was almost to the road when Georg stopped him, "So, your father's sent you to Neverwinter, eh? I can't say I approve. If it were a militia matter, I wouldn't send you alone, but I can't tell him how to raise his child. Can you at least tell me why you're going? Your father wouldn't tell me a thing."

Darius paused for a moment, knowing full well that besides being the head of the militia, Georg was the town's biggest gossip and tale teller. Ultimately, that decided it for him. What better way to get the attackers to leave West Harbor alone then for his possession of the shard to be the talk of the town. So, he said, "He's having me take what the attackers wanted away from here."

"You know what they wanted? They tore apart half the houses in town. What is it?" Georg asked.

"An enchanted chunk of silver," Darius replied.

"A chunk of Silver, that can't be all," Georg said, surprise and disappointed mixed in his voice.

"A highly enchanted chunk of silver that I'm taking to Neverwinter to find out what the enchantment is," Darius said.

"Actually that does sound important. More important than staying here," Georg conceded, "Also I've noticed the others trying to help you out. So, here take this shield. It's helped me out of some scrapes and even if you can't use it maybe you can sell it for some gold and it'll help you out that way.

Darius held in a sigh, knowing that Georg meant well, but that he should know that Darius didn't have any training with a shield. Darius could use a longsword and bow, yes, because of Daeghun training him in their usage, but not a shield.

A/N

I know that no one is going to read this, except maybe myself, so adding author notes is a pointless exercise, but I just want to reassure my non-existent audience that I am trying to write faster. As someone without the standard excuses of work or school I should be able to do better. On this and Joe the Wanderer as well.


	3. On the Way to Fort Locke

D the Stampede presents

Shards and Shadows

Chapter Two-On the Way to Fort Locke

One

"Alright, so my first stop once out of the Mere of Dead Men is Fort Locke. But before that, just the couple days walk from West Harbor is the Weeping Willow Inn. Wonder what kind of person would build an inn in a swamp. Ah, who cares, really? After all that has happened, I'll take a night under a roof when I get the chance." Darius mumbled to himself as he put away his map. He stopped for just a moment to wonder if he should worry about the fact that he was already talking to himself, and then decided that that worry could wait until he started answering himself. That decided, he continued on towards the Weeping Willow Inn.

Two

Seeing the drunken men standing around outside the Weeping Willow, Darius decided he was glad he had on long sleeves and gloves and put up the hood of his harvest cloak hoping to hide his heritage from them and avoid trouble. It was as the dwarf started speaking that Darius noticed him and realized there likely was going to be an incident anyway, "Now that we're outside, maybe you'd like to tell me what you said again. Slowly this time so you can think about what you're saying."

"You're a small one to be taking this road all by yourself, dwarf," said the man Darius guessed was the leader of the three drunks, "Unless maybe you have a little coin to convince us otherwise."

Darius meanwhile realized he had a sleep spell memorized and given how close together and inebriated they were he could likely put them all to sleep. And so he began casting at a whisper to keep from attracting attention. Then, as he concluded his spell the drunks collapsed like puppets with cut strings, snoring loudly. However, the dwarf did not.

"Hey!" he shouted, turning towards Darius, "That was just about to get fun, you damned mage."

"So? You were in between me, food, drink and a bed for the night," Darius replied, "So go have your fun elsewhere." That said he tried to walk past the fuming dwarf into the inn.

"I think I'm going to have to teach you a lesson about interfering in other people's business," the dwarf said grabbing Darius' left wrist and starting to squeeze.

"That was a mistake," Darius ground out through gritted teeth.

"Oh, how so," the Dwarf sneered, "You mages need both hands to cast your spells."

"True, but I'm right handed, therefore I use my sword in that hand," Darius told him.

"What?" the dwarf asked before Darius drew his sword and slammed the hilt into his head, knocking him down and making him release Darius' wrist. However, the dwarf immediately sprung back to his feet and tackled Darius to the ground. It was then that Darius' hood fell down and upon seeing his coal-black skin the dwarf shouted, "A spider-kissing drow!" And went berserk, punching and kicking Darius for all he was worth. Darius responded in kind, but was hurting his hands on the dwarf's chain shirt more than anything. They rolled around like that for what seemed like forever to Darius, but really were just seconds until Darius got a knee between them and ground it into the dwarf's groin when he was beneath Darius, "By the damned hells," the dwarf ground out as Darius rolled away from him, "you fight dirty, you damn drow."

"Number one, I'm only half drow," Darius panted out, "Number two, I hate spiders and number three, if you don't fight dirty, you're doing it wrong. At least, that's what I say."

"Alright, I guess. I'm Khelgar Ironfist," the dwarf introduced himself.

"Darius, no surname," Darius returned the favor.

"Well, Darius, I got to admit that you fight well for a mage. Even if you do fight dirty," Khelgar said.

"I'll take the praise that is a dwarf saying I fight well," Darius replied.

"So where you headed, Darius," Khelgar asked.

"Left the mud-hole that is West Harbor to head to Neverwinter," Darius said.

"Seems like your lucky day then. I'm headed to Neverwinter as well," Khelgar said.

"You're going to Neverwinter, too? Seems like bad luck to me," Darius stated.

"Now, now, there's no more need for us to fight anymore. Especially when there are kegs inside the Weeping Willow here that need fighting," Khelgar said.

Three

"So then I punched him in the face for asking. Then, while he was trying to pick his teeth up off the floor, his friend decided to add some choice words about my heritage. So I punched him too." Khelgar droned on and on about fighting as Darius nursed a goblet of wine and attempted to ignore him. That is until something he said caught Darius by surprise, "So I heard there's a house of monks in Neverwinter. A monastery, right? Heard they'll train anyone who asks. Can't ask for a better opportunity."

"You want to become a monk?" Darius asked in surprise. He couldn't imagine anyone less like a monk than this rowdy, fight happy dwarf.

"That's the short of it," Khelgar confirmed.

"A dwarven monk," Darius repeated, still not believing his ears.

"No stranger than half of what takes place on Faerun," Khelgar said.

"You're mad, aren't you?" Darius asked.

"Mad, no. Determined, yes." Khelgar said, "Anyway, I didn't always want to become a monk. You see, what happened was…"

Darius didn't get to learn what happened as the door suddenly slammed open and a bladeling and several duergar burst into the inn's common room. "The Kalach-Cha," the bladeling snarled, "Find it!"

"Well, look at this," Khelgar said, "Practice just arrived." And with that said, he drew his dwarven waraxe and charged at the enemy. Darius meanwhile, cast a lightning bolt just over Khelgar's head and into the Bladeling's face, killing it. However, it went downhill from there as the duergar spread out around the room and started attacking common people, who not only couldn't defend themselves, but now would be in danger from Darius' spells if he tried casting. Despairing at the fact that people were going to die over a piece of silver yet again, Darius charged at the back of the nearest duergar and planted his sword in the duergar's skull. He then turned away from the fallen grey dwarf to look for his next enemy. This was when he saw a woman pinned by another duergar with his axe chopping downward at her face. He then received another shock as a bear crashed in through the wall and knocked the duergar off the woman before mauling the duergar. Darius looked around the room to see Khelgar stand over several dead duergar while the last living one was being harried by a badger of all creatures. Darius rushed over to strike down the last duergar. Meanwhile, the bear proved it was a shape-shifted druid by casting a healing spell on a nearby bystander.

All in all, Darius was thinking the fight was over until a woman rushed down the stairs calling for help. Darius looked at Khelgar and rushed over to the woman. "Please, help me! There's more upstairs and they've trapped my husband Zachan in our room," she exclaimed.

"Alright, you stay here while we rescue him," Darius said.

"Thank you, good sir," she said.

"Well Darius, I might just be glad to have met you, after all," Khelgar said.

"That's great, Khelgar. You do know I don't go looking for fights, right?" Darius was quick to say.

"Even better, the fights come to you," Khelgar, "Now, let's hurry up before those creatures get away."

Four

As soon as they were up the stairs a small army of duergar rushed them. As Khelgar prepared to rush into battle, Darius stepped in front of him and launched a fireball at them. "I take that back, Darius, you're no fun at all," Khelgar grumped at the missed opportunity for battle.

"You'll get other chances most likely, Khelgar, but we're in a hurry to rescue this Zachan," Darius replied. With the reminder of another fight to come, Khelgar perked up and ran around to corner with Darius just behind him. As Khelgar threw open the door they heard bladelings behind, they found said bladelings trying to pull a man from beneath the room's bed. At the noise of the door slamming open they turned and attacked. Khelgar got to them first and quickly cut them down.

As they fell to the floor, the man got out from under the bed and asked, "Is it safe now?"

"It is," Darius confirmed with a nod, "Your wife is waiting downstairs."

"Oh, thank you so much," Zachan said before heading downstairs.

"Well, fun's over, I guess," Khelgar said.

"Oh, no," Darius said, "We have to check the other rooms for injured people or other duergar or bladelings or the like."

"You really think there might be more lurking about?" Khelgar asked.

"Who knows," Darius said with a shrug. Their search of the upper floor didn't turn up any injured people or lurking foes, but they did find Galen the merchant and his guards in the suite, "Ho, Galen, how do you fare?"

"I'm well thanks to my bodyguards. They killed the attackers before they even got close to me. And thank you for asking, Darius." Galen replied, "Though, I have got to admit, I have no idea why the inn was attacked." Darius kept silent, but he wondered why Galen's guards hadn't done more. There were only three duergar corpses in the suite and even if he didn't know these guards, he knew Galen well enough to know that the merchant always hired very skilled sellswords. "Farewell, Darius."

"Leaving, Galen?" Darius asked.

"Oh yes, after this, I figure it might be safer in my wagon under the night sky." Galen said, leaving Darius stewing in guilt due to him being the most likely reason the inn was attacked.

Five

Zachan was to be found at the foot of the stairs with his wife, who belatedly introduced herself as Gera and offered Darius a reward of 25 gold pieces for the rescue of her husband, which he quietly accepted, feeling bad for even taking that little.

"Good thing you and your dwarven friend were here, I suppose," the barkeep said as Darius and Khelgar approached, "Still nothing like this has ever happened here at the Weeping Willow."

"What about the druid in bearskin and their badger?" Darius asked.

"Gone as soon as you headed upstairs," the barkeep said, "So, how can I help you?"

"You have any adventuring gear?" Darius asked.

"I do, but it's mostly arms and armor," the barkeep replied, "Not much a wizard can use unfortunately. And the armor is mostly human-sized, so nothing really for your friend either."

"That's unfortunate, but then the Mere of Dead Men isn't exactly a dwarf vacation spot," Darius replied.

Six

Once they were outside the Weeping Willow, Khelgar stopped Darius and said, "It's good to be traveling with someone again. It's been so fun so far and with the way you attract trouble, I don't doubt there will be more to come."

Darius debated with himself for a moment he told Khelgar, "You're right about the fact that I'm going to attract trouble. I have what those duergar and bladelings were after in my pack."

"Huh? What is it, lad?" Khelgar asked.

Darius sat his pack down and rummaged through until he found the shard and then he presented it to Khelgar, saying, "This."

"Looks like a chunk of silver to me," Khelgar said.

"A heavily enchanted chunk of silver they tore half of West Harbor apart looking for," Darius corrected as he put it away, "And before you ask, no, I don't know what it does. I'm hoping to find a more experienced wizard to divine that once I get to Neverwinter."

"Well, then it's settled. I'm with you until we reach Neverwinter," Khelgar said.

Seven

They were nearing the northern edge of the Mere of Dead Men when they heard the sounds of battle. Running that way, they found that Galen's wagon was under attack by lizardfolk. "Looks like Galen and his guards need a hand," Darius said before he began casting a cloud of bewilderment in an attempt to blind and stun several of the lizardfolk. As he was doing that, Khelgar drew his axe and rushed into the battle and cut down his first opponent before it even knew he was there. Galen and his guards meanwhile took advantage of the fact that several of their opponents had been stunned by Darius' cloud of poison and began striking them down. Soon enough the fight was over.

"This is more than we signed up for, Galen," One of the guards said, "You said the only danger would be bandits. Then there were those creatures at the inn and now these lizards."

"It's true that I've never been attacked by lizardfolk in all my trips to West Harbor. A clan of them must have settled near here," Galen replied. He then turned to Darius and said, "My thanks for your assistance, Darius."

"You're welcome, Galen," Darius said, "Still, if a clan of lizardfolk is living nearby, we should be going."

"You're right, of course," Galen agreed, "The men and I should be moving on as well. May we meet again in safer environs."

Eight

Unfortunately for Galen, they didn't meet again in a safer environment. Shortly after exiting the mere, Darius and Khelgar caught up with the merchant again and this time, the danger came from his own guards. "You shouldn't have boasted so loudly about your profits from West Harbor, Galen," One was saying as the two of them faced him down, swords drawn, "Makes us want more than you're paying us."

"Ho, Galen, it looks like your guards mean to rob you," Darius called out, preparing to cast.

"Ah, a nasty bit of business," Galen agreed. Then, to one of his guards, he said, "Sure you want to do this Kalas? Our friends are quite capable."

"And I won't let you rob him," Darius added.

"The same goes for me," Khelgar agreed, "So drop your weapons you motherless goats."

"I think we'll take our chances," the one Darius presumed was Kalas replied before rushing at Darius faster than anticipated and forcing Darius to abandon any attempts at spellcasting in favor of drawing his longsword in self-defense. Any doubts of Kalas' capabilities with his sword were quickly dispelled as Darius found he was unable to mount any kind of offence. Kalas sneered at Darius and appeared about to say something when a rapier's tip emerged from his throat and the sellsword, clutching at the offending metal, fell over dead.

"Thanks, Galen," Darius said, seeing as he knew Galen favored rapiers. Looking over, he found that Khelgar had dispatched his opponent.

"It's me that owes you thanks, I think, Darius," Galen replied, "If you hadn't arrived when you did, well let's not think about it." That said he started digging gold coins out of his purse. Then, upon reaching a hundred, he placed them in a smaller pouch and handed it to Darius, saying, "A leaner purse is a small price to pay for my continued health. And you can bet I'll be telling my friends in the city of your good deed." That said, he climbed aboard his wagon and drove off towards Fort Locke.

Nine

It was only a little further down the road that Darius and Khelgar found more trouble. In this case a group of four soldiers had a female tiefling surrounded with swords out. "Leave me alone," the tiefling shouted, "I've done nothing to you!"

"That's good to know," one of the soldiers replied, "It means Commander Vallis' work is all done here. He can just give up the fort and go home. However, there is the matter of the bounties on bandits he posted. And a bandit with demon blood, who knows how much that's worth. But you could tell us where your camp is. Commander Vallis will pay more for that he will and we won't even have to butcher the lot of you."

"I've already I'm not with those bandits or are you deaf and stupid?" the tiefling asked.

"Stupid? Here we were considering letting you live. Now you've changed our minds," the soldier said, raising his sword. Which was when Darius' lightning bolt struck, killing him and the soldier behind him on the spot. The third soldier rushed Darius only to be lit ablaze with a combust spell while Khelgar fought the fourth soldier.

After the brief battle, the tiefling approached Darius and said, "Where did you come from? I mean one moment I thought I was dead, and then suddenly you're here. Sorry if I sound surprised. It's just that people don't usually help me like that. Does that make me a damsel in distress? Oh, I hope not. I hate those women."

"I don't know about damsels in distress, but you did look like you were in a bad spot," Darius replied, "Name's Darius, by the way."

"Hey, you're nice! I'm Neeshka," she introduced herself.

"And the dwarf is Khelgar Ironfist," Darius said, "So why were those men looking to kill you, Neeshka.

"The new fort commander has posted bounties on bandits and some of his soldiers have been hunting down anyone on the road and claiming they're bandits," Neeshka said, "It's just banditry of a different sort."

"And we have to travel through the fort, too," Darius said.

"Look, can I join you?" Neeshka asked, "Err, just for now.

"Can't say I trust her," Khelgar finally spoke up, "Tieflings'll stab you in the back and steal your purse the moment you let your guard down."

"Well, dwarves are squat, smelly drunks who'll chop someone in half just to prove they're tough," Neeshka shot back.

"Hey! I dare you to come down here and say that again!" Khelgar shouted.

"That's enough out of you both!" Darius exclaimed, "We, and that does include Neeshka need to get moving."

A/N

Five months instead of six. Joy.


End file.
